neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Chucky (character)
Chucky (character) From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to navigation Jump to search "Charles Lee Ray" redirects here. For other uses, see Charles Lee (disambiguation). hide This article has multiple issues. Please help improve it or discuss these issues on the talk page. (Learn how and when to remove these template messages) This article describes a work or element of fiction in a primarily in-universe style. (November 2013) This article may need to be rewritten to comply with Wikipedia's quality standards. (October 2017) This article needs additional citations for verification. (September 2013) Chucky Child's Play character The Chucky doll, as seen in Child's Play (1988) First appearance Child's Play (1988) Created by Don Mancini John Lafia Tom Holland Portrayed by Brad Dourif (Films 1, 6) Fiona Dourif (7th film; possessed) Voiced by Brad Dourif (Films 1-7) Mark Hamill (Reboot film, Robot Chicken) Information Full name Charles Lee Ray Alias The Lakeshore Strangler Nickname Chucky Species Human. (formerly) Doll Gender Male Female (Cult of Chucky) Spouse Tiffany Children Glen (son) Glenda (daughter) Classification Serial killer Voodoo sorcerer Power and ablities Voodoo Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray is a fictional character and the main antagonist of the Child's Play slasher film series. Chucky is portrayed as a notorious serial killer whose spirit inhabits a "Good Guys" doll and continuously tries to transfer his soul from the doll to a human body. The character has become one of the most recognizable horror icons, often mentioned alongside Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Ghostface, Leatherface, Pennywise, Pinhead, and Michael Myers, and has been referenced numerous times in popular culture. In 1999, the Chucky character was nominated for the MTV Movie Award for Best Villain for the film Bride of Chucky. He was created by writer-director Don Mancini and is portrayed by Brad Dourif in both live-action and voice-over.1 For the 2019 remake of the same name, Mark Hamill voiced Chucky, having previously voiced the Charles Lee Ray version of the character in an episode of Robot Chicken. Contents 1 Appearances 1.1 Film 2 Concept and creation 2.1 Design 3 See also 4 References Appearancesedit This section needs expansion. You can help by adding to it. (October 2017) Filmedit Chucky made his first appearance in the 1988 film Child's Play. In the film, serial killer Charles Lee Ray (Brad Dourif) uses a voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into a Good Guys doll in an effort to escape from Detective Mike Norris (Chris Sarandon). Now living in the form of the animated doll, Chucky (voiced by Dourif) is given to young Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) and begins terrorizing the family.2 Chucky made his second appearance in the 1990 sequel, Child's Play 2. In the film, a resurrected Chucky continues his pursuit of Andy, who has been placed in foster care after the events of the first film.3 In Child's Play 3 (1991), Chucky again returns from the grave eight years after events of the previous film to terrorize a now teenage Andy (Justin Whalin).4 Bride of Chucky (1998) continues the story, with Chucky being resurrected by former accomplice and girlfriend Tiffany Valentine (Jennifer Tilly). After transferring Tiffany's soul into a bride doll, the two terrorize a young couple in an attempt to transfer their souls into human bodies.5 Seed of Chucky (2004) follows six years later when Glen/Glenda (voiced by Billy Boyd), the child of Chucky and Tiffany, brings his parents back to life. The trio then set their sights on actress Jennifer Tilly (Tilly in a fictionalized version of herself), for whom they have sinister designs.6 The 2013 film Curse of Chucky saw the series return to the straightforward horror elements found in the first three films.7 The film takes place twenty-five years after the events of the first film and nine years after the fifth film, as Chucky torments Nica Pierce (Fiona Dourif), who is implied to be his daughter.8 In Cult of Chucky (2017), Chucky returns to torment a now institutionalized Nica, while a now adult Andy (Vincent) attempts to stop Chucky once and for all.9 In the 2019 remake of Child's Play, Chucky (voiced by Mark Hamill) is presented as a high-tech artificially-intelligent Buddi doll created by the Kaslan Corporation. Primarily designed to be a life-long companion to its owner by learning from its surroundings and acting accordingly, Buddi dolls can also connect to and operate other Kaslan products. One such doll has its safety precautions disabled by a disgruntled Kaslan employee during the assembly process, and as a result, Chucky gradually develops murderous tendencies as he tries to maintain his bond with his owner and "best buddy" Andy Barclay (Gabriel Bateman). Concept and creationedit This section needs expansion. You can help by adding to it. (October 2017) Designedit Child's Play creator and co-writer Don Mancini explained that Chucky draws heavily from the My Buddy dolls: "In my original script, he was originally called Buddy, and we couldn't use it because of the 'My Buddy' doll. The director went out and got a 'My Buddy' doll, a Raggedy Ann, a Raggedy Andy and one of those life-size baby infants. What I told designer Kevin Yagher was, I wanted something similar to a My Buddy doll. I described "Buddy" in my original script, now "Chucky", as wearing red-buttoned overalls, red sneakers, striped sweater, with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. Kevin went off and sketched many designs of Chucky, until the final was picked. Yagher then built the first doll from those sketches and my details".10 See alsoedit Killer toys Robert (doll) Slappy the Dummy Referencesedit ^ Langshaw, Mark. "'Revenge of Chucky' in the works, says Brad Dourif". Digital Spy. Retrieved 12 September 2013. ^ Tom Holland (Director) (1988). Child's Play (DVD). United States: United Artists. ^ John Lafia (Director) (1990). Child's Play 2 (DVD). United States: Universal Pictures. ^ Jack Bender (Director) (1991). Child's Play 3 (DVD). United States: Universal Pictures. ^ Ronny Yu (Director) (1998). Bride of Chucky (DVD). United States: Universal Pictures. ^ Don Mancini (Director) (2004). Seed of Chucky (DVD). United States: Rogue Pictures. ^ "Quint chats up Don Mancini, David Kirschner and Michelle Gold about the CHILD'S PLAY REMAKE and the new DVD!!!". Ain't It Cool News. August 19, 2008. Retrieved July 16, 2013. ^ Don Mancini (Director) (2013). Curse of Chucky (DVD). United States: Universal Studios Home Entertainment. ^ Don Mancini (Director) (2017). Cult of Chucky (DVD). United States: Universal Studios Home Entertainment. ^ "YouTube". www.youtube.com. hide vte Child's Play Films Child's Play (1988)Child's Play 2Child's Play 3Bride of ChuckySeed of ChuckyCurse of ChuckyCult of ChuckyChild's Play (2019) Characters ChuckyAndy BarclayTiffany ValentineNica PierceKyle Related Chucky: Slash & Dash Category United States portalToys portal Category:Child's Play (franchise) characters Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional characters from Chicago Category:Fictional characters from Illinois Category:Fictional characters from New Jersey Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1988 Category:Fictional characters with spirit possession or body swapping abilities Category:Fictional dolls and dummies Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional monsters Category:Fictional puppets Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional Voodoo practitioners Category:Male horror film villains Category:Universal Studios Category:Fictional characters with psychopathy personality disorder